It Hurts
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Weiss is leaving, and Ruby doesn't know how to deal with it. One shot, I wrote it when I was depressed two days ago and decided to post it. R*R, DLDR.


**Nothing to say, But I don't own RWBY**

**(^^^^^^)**

"_Heartache's a bitch. I should know; it's happened plenty of times before. What I also know, is that you can never come back from a broken heart without some sort of scars..."_

(^^^^^^)

"...Weiss? Where are you going?" Ruby said. After a rather heated session of making out with her girlfriend, Weiss had received a small note from her parents, and it was one that sent shivers up her spine and threatened her entire cold composure to crumble.

The message had been through that of scroll, which was bad enough as is, but the message itself had caused Weiss' heart to shut down all emotions other than sorrow and pain.

"I...I'm leaving, Ruby." Weiss said, dead and monotonous, but Ruby didn't pick up on that.

"Well, just remember that we have Grimm studies first thing, so be back by midnight." Ruby announced, grabbing her scroll and sorting through the various jobs and duties of which a leader has to do.

Weiss turned around and faced her girlfriend of nine months with tears trickling from her eyes and her hands shaking.

She didn't want this to happen, she didn't, but her parents practically controlled her life, everything she ever did, or anyone she ever met. Their word was law, and there was no way to break it. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do, but...well she had to, even if it cost her and Ruby happiness, she had to. It may seem selfish, but she was doing this for as much her sake as she was for Ruby's. Besides, she was sure Ruby would turn out okay in the end, and that's all she wanted for her. Happiness and love was all she wanted for Ruby, and even if it cost her, her life, Weiss was willing to give it to her; even if it meant putting her through emotionally challenging heartbreak and pain, she knew Ruby would somehow turn out better than her.

"No...Ruby I mean...me..." Ruby looked up from her scroll, seeing the state Weiss was in and jumped down from her bed, creating s light thud in the process.

"Weiss, what's wrong? You can tell me any-" Ruby attempted to console Weiss, but ended up being cut off.

"Ruby, listen to me and listen closely. My parents are...well...they're forcing me out of Beacon...away from you."

Now it was this time for Ruby to be shocked beyond comprehension. She loved Weiss with all her heart, and knew her inside and out- as embarrassing as that may seem, it also extended to the bedroom- so she could tell what Weiss was hinting at, and her mouth dried up, all words she tried to say ended up in gasps and her silver eyes pooled with tears that were unwilling to fall.

She eventually managed to get her words out, but barely above that of a hoarse and pain-filled whisper. "You're leaving me..." it wasn't a question; not really. More of a statement, than anything else, and Weiss picked up on that. She nodded sadly, her eyes looking at the crack of which their dorm wall had obtained one night from Yang's antics as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Weiss' head lifted when she waited expectantly to hear sobbing or crying, but nothing came from Ruby. She saw the shock and horror on her face, the tears streaming freely down her cheeks and the sadness in her features, but no sobs or true forms of crying.

"Ruby...I-I don't want this to happen... I love you, so much, but..." Weiss tried to fix what she had before she left, but what she had done was make Ruby's life unsalvageable. Ruby's tears were a rare thing; so rare, in fact, that they shimmered like pure, mountain water when they flowed from her silver- but dulling- eyes.

"You're leaving me...so just go." Ruby refused to cry in front of Weiss, she absolutely destroyed her body's instinct to unleash her tears.

Weiss just looked at Ruby for a second, before she turned, and just like that, walked out of Ruby's now empty life. The door to her dorm closed, and as the sound hit her heart and soul, she unleashed the dam of tears that had welled up inside her tear ducts.

Her vision turned hazy, eyes grew dim and she stumbled over to the nearest bed that there was; Blake's. She screamed and punched and threw her hands around. She put her fist through the wall in frustration and constantly screamed in sadness into the pillow of Blake's bed, until something sharp dug into her chest.

She looked down and the last reminder of pain from her, the last reminder of sadness and unhappiness- quite the contrary to what was and used to be love and happiness that seemed a long time ago- was there, dangling in the form of a small Snowflake, diamond white necklace. She took it and clutched it in her hands, ignoring the pain she could feel from the edges of the snowflake digging into her hands and with one last eye flutter before they succumbed to saddening slumber, she uttered two words; two words of which her heart was feeling, and for which would be the last words she ever spoke to anyone or thing again before the pain of heartbreak made her mute.

She clutched it to her chest, just above her heart, and uttered the words, before sleeping.

"It hurts..."


End file.
